rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Renderra Family/Artifacts and Treasures
The Soulwood Artifacts The Fourth-Age Artifacts made to symbolise the might and power of the Renderra, each was crafted with the purpose of protecting the family and Gielinor. Upon the death of Guthix, these artifacts lost their additional powers as they flowed through the energy the Edicts maintained. *'The Sword, Choronlann' Named Crown-Blade, and colloquially named "The Renderra Blade," Choronlann is a symbol of nobility, crafted out of the old Arrenda War-Crown's iron, as well as steel from the Kharid. Crafted by Tyrion Renderra the Great, the Sword believed to show a shift from ruling, to serving. Eventually the sword was damaged, only to be repaired in a lengthy process by Lucius Renderra, Nathan Renderra, and a handful of Taverley Druids. The sword is a bastard sword, 45 inches overall with a 35 inch long blade. The hilt carries a white, soulwood grip the tang runs through, in addition to a large emerald embedded at the crossguard, encrusted with iron in the shape of a pentacle. The pommel is steel carved into the hilt, depicting a Guthix Teardrop. Vein-like layers of metal cover the length of the blade, moving in a pattern that slightly resembles a flame. When held in the hands of a battlemage, the sword can be lit on fire through the use of Divine Energy and Runes. It is currently locked in a vault on the Isles. *'The Shield, Sciathcruinne' Named "Earthen Shield," the Soulwood Shield was a lost artifact held by the Fearghal secession. Originally made in the shape of a tower shield, it's creator is believed to be Tyrion the Great, though it lacks any of the typical markings to maintain such a claim. It's face is solid wood, two eighth inches pieces of Soulwood put together so the grain was at a 90 degree angle. Rimmed in steel, the front is white unicorn leather, tattoo-like markings showing a green pentacle, a symbol of protection. The tattoo has since been reinforced with detailed magical markings to create a ward on the surface of the shield. With Divination energy, a mage can use the shield to force the earth to rise and help create barriers, even at a distance. Famously, this ability was abused by Leone Fearghal over a thousand years to build an entire island. It was last held by William Renderra, now returned to the vault. *'The Staff, Canagaoth' Named "Wind's Cane," the Staff is a soulwood branch, twigs removed until only the raw, straight shoot remained. It's carved with symbols of importance to the family, crafted by the spirit Aloysius. The top carries a Void Knight mace head, a modification made by Rikkard Renderra, the Third Tyrion. With Divination energy, a mage can use the staff to summon a tailwind for allies, making arrows, spells, and melee attacks slightly more effective. It was last held by Kuzoe Miyako-Renderra. *'The Chalice, Poguisce' "Water's Kiss" is a chalice that carries a powerful spiritual aura. The spirits of the dead bless water that enters it, to aid in lessening poison when drank. Undead fear the water as well, the consecrated water making their souls be pulled where they belong, back to the dead alongside their long-fallen siblings. The Chalice is silver, with emeralds and sapphires adorning the side of the glass. An engraving of a pentacle is along the side most commonly identified as the front. Divination energy makes the chalice much more potent, able to cure poison entirely. It was last held by Alexis Renderra. *'The Bow, Bas an Deisceapal' "Death's Disciple," more commonly known as the Soulwood Bow, is a longbow made in Elven style out of wood from a Soulwood tree. The wood is backed with a bowstring made from spirit weed hemp, allowing a closer touch to the spiritual realm and the Anima Mundi as a whole. The bow is especially vicious against undead, known to make them crumble with ease. Even intelligent undead such as the Marcato Liches, who believe themselves immune to anything short of Death's Scythe, fear the sting of its arrows. Divination energy, unlike the other four artifacts, doesn't enhance the effects of the bow. However, the use of silver arrows will make other undead move away from their fallen horde-mates, effective for crowd controlling the living dead. The bow was last held by Alexis Renderra. Sacred Metal Weapons Designed by Natalie Renderra, the sacred metal tools are meant to replace the Soulwood Weapons in use. Each has been crafted from Sacred Metal. *'Raven's Talon' A sword made entirely of Sacred Metal, Natalie Renderra based her design off the Crownblade. With a 33 inch blade and 41 inch overall length, it is a slightly shorter sword. Raven's talon has a white, bleached leather handgrip. The pommel is in the shape of a Raven's claw grasping a ball, blued in flame to a near black, small emeralds making the claws of the feet. The crossguard is in the form of wings, with the rain guard, or chappe, bearing the pentacle of the Renderra. The blade's lesser weight than the older sword, and newer, fresher design offer far more capabilities in combat. The use of Sacred Metal puts it on par with mithril for cutting power, but with steel for weight. However, the holder will feel much closer to Guthix holding it. *'Flock-Caller' The design includes sacred metal crossbow limbs, stirrup, and trigger, the wood engraved with symbols to Guthix. An emerald is in the stock near the roller, enchanted to cause weak poison to coat the bolt when rubbed. Magic wood is used for the stock to keep the emerald enchantment going. It needs a new emerald every hundred shots, however. *'Raven's Beak' The Pollaxe uses sacred metal for the head, the speartip, the hammer head, and axe head coming off an ashwood pole 10 feet long. It is a heavy weapon made to deflect, to stab, crush, and chop. A versatile weapon, it's downfall is the lack of speed. *'Serpent's Tongue' The spear uses sacred metal, in a winged spear design. The tip has a three-inch long wing jutting from each side, with a foot long blade on the spear. The spear shaft itself is ash wood 9 feet long. A green coloured orb is placed at the crossing, enchanted to aid in casting magic. *'Flask of Guthix' A durable metal flask used to store holy water, and potions. It has enough space for six doses, and is carried on a leather belt. It bears emeralds for decoration and also to watch crops while away. Other Weapons *'Superbia' A cruel twin dagger that has the intention to bring the high and mighty to their knees, begging for mercy. Those with excessive pride find that a stab from the dagger, if not lethal, drains away their pride, until it reaches a normal level. The dagger has an emerald encrusted hilt, with two misericorde blades coming out of it. This makes it solely effective for thrusting, and defense. Superbia is Latin for "Excessive Pride." The dagger is currently in the hands of Nathan Renderra, but rarely used anymore. *'The Athame of Constantino' A tool used by the first Renderra to be named Patriarch, it is considered a powerful artifact, not for its magical power, but for its sentimental value. The athame has an 11 and a half inch blade, but measures in full to be 17 inches with the hilt. The Raptors of the old Renderra form crossguards, swooping from the hilt with images that may detail family history before it was recorded, depicting a joust. The ornate style resembles many swords from the late God Wars, when the blade was crafted. The handgrip, as typical of an athame, is black, but ends in the celtic cross, a Ruby in the center enchanted to increase accuracy of the wielder. A chain connects the blade to its sheathe. While not used for actual combat, Constantino made use of his magically acurate knife to create very precise wood carvings and leather work. As such, the druidic Iron blade is still just as sharp, and has been carefully guarded and protected patriarch to patriarch. The Renderra treat these old athames as a sort of Graveyard, seeing them as a way to remember those whose graves were forgotten, or bodies laid to rest upon a pyre. *Starshatter Starshatter is a sword wielded by the Marcato Coven, up until the late fifth age. The sword is designed similar to a Sennitisten Spatha, lacking a wide hand guard. The hilt is made from demon bone, rubies embedded into the guard that exists. The blade itself is 37 inch long blackened steel, forged in the fires of the Infernal Realms. It was powered magically by Lerepiel to make more accurate swings at the cost of defenses, evident as well in the design. Notably, the sword carries three fullers, with the guard incorporating an equilateral triangle. It's historically bloody past against the Renderra ended with the death of Rockwell Marcato, where the sword was gifted to Rolf Rosemond by Natalie Renderra. *'Blisterwood Bladestaff' The Blisterwood weapon had changed many hands before it made it to the Renderra, notably so through the Sicarius. Originally, the weapon was traded to the Miore family in exchange for saving the life of an Icyene. Handed down the family tree, it eventually reaches James Miore, who is forcibly recruited into the Sicarius Family. After James Miore was ripped in half by a desert Strykewyrm, Mariana Sicarius claims the weapon for herself. Thea Sicarius confiscates it, well aware of it's value, using her higher rank to put it someplace safe. When Lucius Renderra was moving to spearhead the Salve battle, he was offered a trade by Thea. His old necromancy notes for the Blisterwood. Well aware of how the weapon could change the conflict, Lucius accepted the trade. He brought the weapon with him to the conflict, ultimately ending his own life upon it. When Lucius' amulet teleported his remains back to the Renderra isles, the polearm was still impaled within his body. Removing it, Nathan Renderra claimed it for the family, locking it away until a time arises it would actually be needed again. Armour 'Feugo's Platemail' After the death of Feugo Gladius Osbourne, a long trusted ally of Lucius, Nathan used energy taken from Oavatos to attempt to reactivate the construct. Failing, the energy sank instead into the heavy steel, giving a powerful magic taint to the armour not unlike the Barrows Brother's armour. The armour itself is heavy platemail with a fluted gothic style chest and leg portion, but an "Italian" style helmet to stop arrows at the cost of vision. The Renderra are blissfully unaware that the armour is enchanted. Zarin's Armour of Slaying Zarin's Lunar armour made in the image of Alcides' armour. It was coated in gems to hold magical energy, where sparks used to jump between the bolts. The colour is now a harsh dark blue, runic markings coating the outside in a language no Renderra can understand. The armour is charged with some remaining energy from when Zarin had drained away what was left of his energy, and is believed to protect from many forms of attack even more effectively than the original craft did. Tyrion's Cuirass A white set of armour made by Tyrion the Great, it detailed the prophecy of Lerepiel's return, forseen by him 2,000 years before, near the end of his life. The breastplate is silver plated mithril, in a third age Saradominist craft but Arrenda style, blessed by the spirits of the fallen to aid in facing Demonkind. Jewellry Ring of Marcus Renderra Marcus Renderra was a man of unity and coin, urging his family to unite under one household, with one account for the family to survive the God Wars. The ring symbolises this with its Celtic swirl, entwining together around Emeralds, representing the family. It is crafted of Silver, Blessed at the Taverley Stone Circle in Guthix's name, with five emeralds set in the ring. When pulling it off, one can note these five are arranged purposefully to create the Druidic Pentacle. The Ring bears a powerful, balancing aura to it. It relaxes its wearer enough to focus on combat properly and be less afraid, but also less reckless. Overall, it increases the wearer's general defensive capabilities, by allowing them to be more aware of incoming attacks. The Patriarchal Chain A symbolic measure for the Renderra patriarch, they carry an old amulet that has been bared by the family's leader for generations. A large emerald brooch, one in wide and round, is rimmed in iron and accompanied with an iron chain. It isn't the most comfortable amulet to wear; but then again neither is the position of being in power. In the Fifth Age, Lucius Renderra gave it the ability to group teleport to the Renderra Isles at will, also having many smaller amulets made for the Knighthood and remaining family. Tomes and Books The Vekon Notes Lucius' notes from Studying the Vekon. It includes in depth study of five Vekon magical spells, Blazing Light, Razor Ice, Choking Shadows, the Art of Blitzen, and the Vekonic Healing spell. The Notes have three copies. One is owned by Zarin Renderra, another by Thea Sicarius, and the final locked in the vault on Starfall. The Tome of Spiorad (Spirit) A book written in the Third Age by the Arrenda Mage and Druid, Calvaghn. Calvaghn's writing describes many things relating to spiritual energy, including new familiars and a powerful, vocal based attack. The book was rebuilt during the Sixth Age by Nathan Renderra, collecting the chapters from the main Arrenda families. Category:Renderra Category:Guthixian Category:Druid